Espio vs Joe Musashi
Description Two of Sega's most awesome and iconic ninjas duke it out in stealth and precision. Will Espio continue his honor or will Joe prove to be a cut above the chameleon? Interlude Boomstick: Ninjas are awesome! Wiz: That is extremely true. And we're taking two ninjas from Sega. Boomstick: Espio, The Chaotix's signature ninja. Wiz: And Joe Musachi, The Super Shinobi Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Espio Boomstick: Espio was a chameleon visiting Carnival Island. Unfortunately, it was being attacked by Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, who then captured Charmy and Vector. wanting help, he asked for Knuckles to help take him down and together they saved Charmy and Vector. ''' Wiz: Espio, being a Sonic character, can perform the Spin Attack, Spin Dash, and Homing Attack. However, he possess incredible speed, great strength, good durability, incredible agility, and awesome stealth. '''Boomstick: Espio is a master of stealth and espionage, hence his name. He's also able to turn invisible. Combine with his non-camouflaged stealth and he's virtually undetectable. He also has a long, prehensile tongue that can be used for combat. Wiz: Espio also carries kunais that he uses to destroy robots. He also attaches''' a rope to his kunai to use as a grappling hook. '''Boomstick: That sounds oddly familiar. It sounds like it comes from a mighty ninja. Wiz: That's not important! Boomstick: Whatever! Anyways, Espio can use the Leaf Swirl to create a dizzying tornado and turn invisble for good measure. He can also throw shurikens strong enough to destroy robots. Wiz: With all of these abilities, Espio has matched Rouge the Bat in combat, who received incredible special training before. He's able to hack into Eggman's computer base, which probably isn't easy. He's also fast enough to keep up with Shadow, strong enough to karate chop a robot into scrap, and durable enough to withstand Sonic's quills. He's also able to hit things with his kunais without even looking. Boomstick: Talk about awesome! That doesn't mean he's perfect though. His camouflaging skills are tied to his concentration, meaning if he gets distracted by light or a sneeze, he's no longer invisible. Wiz: No matter what the flaws, Espio is always ready to go. Espio: Damn! We've been detected! Boomstick: Wait a sec! This guy once sweared? New favorite character. Joe Musachi Wiz: Joe Musashi was orphaned as a child and then picked up by the Chief of the Oboro-ryu Ninja; a superlative clan that descended from the famed Ninja of Iga that have protected the peace in shadow for generations. Boomstick: Like most fictional characters I know, Joe started off extremely sucky, but later rose to be the best of the best. once the guy reached his twenties, he became a superlative ninja and later received a katana called Oborozuki. ''' Wiz: Later on, when he heard that children were being kidnapped by the criminal syndicate ZEED, he saved many children and beat the leader of ZEED, earning him the nickname "Super Shinobi" '''Boomstick: With his katana, he can cut down any foe. He also comes equipped with shurikens, which actually look a lot like kunais, that he can use to paralyze foes. Wiz: He can also double jump and posssess many spells. With Jitsu of Ikazuchi, Joe can create an electrical field around himself. And by placing the Hazy Moon, which is the real name of the katana by the way, before his chest he can send brainwaves into the air with just a stroke. Then they come back as lightning bolt onto the foe. Boomstick: Jutsu of Cariu allows Joe to swing his sword and concentrate his thoughtwaves and lower the sword with the stance as it is. The concentrated thoughtwaves go from the handle to the ground, evoking magma. Wiz: Jutsu of Fushin improves Joe's jumping ability. Boomstick: Joe's gotta be one of the most badass ninjas in all of fiction. He's fast enough to dodge lasers, strong enough to destroy a wooden crate with a kick, durable enough to withstand lasers, and can block explosives with his sword with no damage! Wiz: He's able to avoid traps and can safely walk on a plane moving at 567 miles per hour. He's beaten: Lobster, Ken Oh, a machine that gurads itself with lasers, and even a Godzilla-like monster. Boosmtick: But unfortunately, he still has a few kinks. His Jutsu moves require him to complete every process entirely. This means that they're vulnerable to interference. Wiz: Despite his flaws, Joe Musashi is the Super Shinobi for a reason. Joe Musashi: For the Oboro Clan! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Vector: Espio, have you found the Chaos Emerald yet? Espio: Not yet. I haven't found that damn fourth chaos emerald yet! Vector: Well, you better find it! Espio: Wait, I found it. V''ector: Good. Now get it.'' However, a ninja named Joe Musashi had grabbed the emerald first. Espio: Hey! I don't know who you are, but that Emerald is mine. Joe: Sorry, but the village needs this more. Espio: If you won't give it to me, I'll just have to take it! Fight! Joe brought out Hazy Moon and rushed in to attack, but Espio countered with the Homing Attack, knocking Joe back. Espio brought out his kunais and started throwing them, but Joe deflected them with Hazy Moon and threw shurikens at Espio, but he deflected them with Hazy Moon. Joe Musashi: Time to change things up a bit. Joe placed Hazy Moon near his chest and sent thoughtwaves to the sky. Espio: What's he doing? A lightning bolt came and struck Espio. Espio: *groans in pain* Not bad. Joe placed Hazy Moon near his chest. Espio: Not this time! Espio turned invisible and hopped onto a branch, surprising Joe and causing him to lose concentration. Espio came out and used the Spin Attack and connected with Joe's head, knocking him down. Espio then brings out his kunai with a rope and aimed at Joe's head. But Joe caught it and reeled Espio in and swung his sword. But Espio caught on with his hands while doing a handstand. Espio then hit Joe with his tongue, but Joe caught Espio's tongue and started swinging him around and slamming him into trees. He then decided to pull in Espio and went in for the killing blow. But Espio hit a tree with his kunai and rope. Joe: If I can't cut you, I'll cut your tongue then. Espio grabbed a kunai, but accidentally dropped it. Espio: *slurred* Damn! Not now! J''oe: It seems you've run out of luck.'' Espio: Not yet. Espio grabbed a shuriken and threw it at Joe's stomach. Joe: *groans* Joe released Espio's tongue due to the intense pain. Espio: Time to end this! Espio grabbed the kunai he dropped and threw it at Joe, but he caught it. Espio: Seriously? Espio turned invisible and surprised Joe. He later hopped into the bushes and ran to another location. Joe attempted to use Jutsu of Cariu and invoked magma. Unfortunately, Espio was behind him and aimed a shuriken at Joe's head, killing him. Espio: Finally, I can get that emerald. K.O ''' * Espio grabbed the emerald and reported to headquarters. * The Oboro Clan started voting for a new champion Results '''Boomstick: Awww. Another badass character died. Wiz: Despite Joe's ludicrous skill, Espio proved to be too much. Although his spells are incredibly powerful, they must be fully executed. While this originally caught Espio by surprise, he was later able to adapt to Joe's weird abilities. Boomstick: Even with Joe's incredible agility, Espio's stealth was more than capable of doing its job and his incredible agility allowed him to avoid any circumstance of death. Wiz: But most importantly, Joe's greatest assets can be countered while Espio's, well not so easily. Especially considering his uncanny accuracy. Boomstick: If Joe thought he'd win he must've been brain damaged. Wiz: The winner is Espio the Chameleon. Trivia * Espio saying damn fourth chaos emerald is a reference to how Shadow said "Where's that damn fourth chaos emerald?" * Boomstick"s ending pun is a reference to a line in the song"Team Chaotix" that says "But now you'd never manage. Boy, you'd be brain damaged just to think that you could get away." Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017